Christmas In Camelot
by Bobbie1
Summary: Bosoc and Alex are getting to know one another a little better and later Faith spends Christmas with Bosco.
1. Default Chapter

"I hate these damn parties," Bosco whined as he and Faith entered the hall.  
  
"Don't be such a grouch Bosco," Faith replied, softly punching him in the arm. "Just because you're getting a stocking full of coal for Christmas, don't make the rest of us miserable too."  
  
"Bah humbug," Bosco mumbled as they were joined by Sully, Ty, and Kim.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you Bosco," Kim warned. "Santa can see you."  
  
"Let the big guy watch all he wants," Bosco moaned. "I ain't got anything to hide."  
  
"That's the truth," Faith said with a giggle. "Santa crossed you off the good little boys list a long time ago."  
  
"Really Bosco," Ty interrupted. "What do you do with all that coal?"  
  
"Ho Ho Ho," Bosco stated with his usual Boscorelli charm and attitude. "I need a beer."  
  
"What's his problem?" Alex asked coming into the discussion late.  
  
"He's got the lead role in Scrooge," Faith replied, getting a laugh from Kim and Alex as well.  
  
"Oh so after Christmas, the sweet, charming Boscorelli we all know and love will return?" Kim asked.  
  
"Charming? Bosco?" Ty asked. "I don't think I've met the guy."  
  
"Yeah well don't worry about it, " Sully directed his comment to Ty, "I've worked with him for eight years and I still haven't seen anything remotely close to charming.  
  
"Seriously what's his problem?" Alex asked as the others dispersed in search of something more fun.  
  
"He's not a big fan of Christmas," Faith replied.  
  
"I don't get it, " Alex said, "What's not to love about Christmas; family gathered around the tree, presents, Christmas carols."  
  
"Well in Bosco's case, I don't think there was much in the way of family or presents. I'm not sure about the tree part but I'm pretty sure he's never sang a Christmas carol in his life."  
  
"No family, no presents. bummer," Alex responded trying not to show her true feelings. "You know, I think everybody ought to experience a little Christmas tradition."  
  
"Yeah well, maybe you can teach him the words to "Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer." Faith offered.  
  
"You think he ever believed in Santa Claus?" Alex asked.  
  
"I doubt it, I think he was one of the non-believers," Faith deducted.  
  
"Maybe we can do something about that," Alex stated although it was more in the form of a question.  
  
"You think you're gonna change Bosco's Scrooge-ness overnight?" Faith questioned, already knowing the answer to that question.  
  
"Hey, all we can do is try," Alex replied. "Right now though, I need some food. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure thing," Faith responded.  
  
The party went on as most had in the past. Food was eaten, drinks were flowing, and people were generally being nice to one another. All in the Spirit of Christmas. Well, all except one maybe. Scrooge was still Bah-humming along.  
  
"I'll see ya all later," Bosco replied as he headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Bosco, hang on a sec," Faith called after him. Hearing her call after him brought him to a halt.  
  
"Look Faith, you asked me to come; make an appearance," Bosco repeated Faith's earlier comments regarding attending the party. "Well, I was here, I made an appearance, and now, I'm going home."  
  
"You can't leave yet," Alex shouted from across the room. "It's a tradition."  
  
"Well if it isn't one of the Santa's little elfs?" Bosco commented seeing the silly expression on Alex's face. "Give my regards to the big guy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm outta here."  
  
"I don't think so," Alex added. "Not yet anyway."  
  
Faith followed Alex's eyes, realizing what she was referring to.  
  
"Mistle-toe Bos," Faith replied, using her eyes and her finger to draw his attention to the doorway above.  
  
"Don't tell me you never heard of mistletoe?" Alex added.  
  
"Mistletoe?" Bosco replied. He'd been caught and he knew it.  
  
"Gotcha," Faith laughed before leaning forward. Wrapping one arm around his waist and one around his neck, Faith pulled him to her. Gazing into his eyes just for a second before meeting his lips with hers.  
  
Their eyes met once again as the kiss ended.  
  
"This your idea?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Actually," Faith responded, "It was Alex's idea."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Bosco spotted Alex.  
  
"Alex?" he replied raising one eyebrow, a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bos," Alex said placing a kiss on his cheek. 


	2. Christmas in Camelot 2

Fortunately I was off for two days after the party. Why was this a good thing? Cause the more than a couple beers I drank at the party weren't such a great idea. Neither were the shots I had once I got home. Shots for me are a little out of the norm but when I got home all I could think of was that kiss. Opening the fridge, I remembered drinking my last beer. So shots it was.  
  
Somewhere between the couch and my bed I passed out cause that's where I was when I woke up. Remember what I said about being lucky that I had a couple days off. This is where that comes in. I was in no shape to work. Hell, I barely made it to the bathroom before losing whatever was left in my stomach. And if you're thinking it couldn't get any worse, you'd be wrong. Just as I made my way back to the couch, someone knocked on my door.  
  
I called out 'hang on a minute' although thinking back, it took me more than a minute to raise my sorry ass off the couch and actually make it to the door. There stood Alex with that same silly expression still on her face that she'd had at the party.  
  
"Damn Bos, if you feel half as bad as you look," she said with a smile. If she'd have been a he and I'd have been of sound mind, I'd have clobbered her at that point but I don't think I could move my arm if I wanted to.  
  
"So, a little too much Christmas cheer," she replied catching a look at the bottles and shot glass on the living room table.  
  
I didn't reply as I shuffled my way back to the couch. Every part of my body ached, even my hair hurt.  
  
Something tells me Alex either had been in my current state or she'd been around someone who had. Without another snide remark, she made her way to the kitchen, mixing up some concoction. I didn't care what she was doing as long as she left me alone. I spoke too soon however cause it wasn't long before she returned to the living room, destroying my semi-peaceful existence.  
  
"Drink this," she said handing me a glass of something. I knew better than to ask what it was. Whatever she'd put in that glass couldn't possibly be any worse than anything I'd drank in the past 24 hours. One sniff and I shot that little theory all to hell. Alex was quick on her feet, putting the trashcan in front of me just in time.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" I demanded to know between periods of tossing my cookies.  
  
"Something that will make you feel a lot better," she insisted although I had my doubts. She grabbed the shot glass off the table, rinsing it in the kitchen sink before returning to my living hell.  
  
"Here, drink," she said, pouring a little of that concoction into the shot glass. "Bottoms up."  
  
I drank that stuff, shot glass after shot glass until I'd finished it all.  
  
"So what's in that stuff?" I asked.  
  
"You don't need to know," she answered. "Trust me, if you're bad enough off to need it, you're not going to be in any shape to make it."  
  
"That bad huh?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, not really," she replied. "Now, for the next step in your recovery.  
  
I was seated on the couch, If you want to call it that. Actually I was sort of slumped against the arm of the couch. Alex crawled over me, sitting on the back of the couch with her legs on either side of me. If I were in any shape at all, this would have been a lot more fun.  
  
A she began rubbing my temples, I relaxed, laying my head back against her as I closed my eyes. She continued for several minutes until I actually started to feel better. Whoever was inside my head usually a sledgehammer had stopped and my stomach didn't feel like a hamster running around in one of those little wheel things. Gradually I opened my eyes, slowly just in case this was all just a dream.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
Hell yes I was feeling better. I could tell because ten minutes ago I couldn't have cared less about her eyes. Now, just mere inches away from her face, close enough to feel her breath on my cheek, I noticed Alex's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ready for step three?" she asked.  
  
"Step three?" I inquired. "How many steps are there?"  
  
"Just three," she answered.  
  
"Okay, what's step three?"  
  
"A shower," she answered.  
  
"A cold shower?" I asked as she continued rubbing my temples.  
  
"No, a hot one," she said, smiling as if she read my mind.  
  
"You keep rubbing my temples like that and I'm going to need a cold one."  
  
"You think so huh?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't have to think," I answered.  
  
She laughed again, getting off the couch where she moved in front of me. Taking my hands, she pulled me forward til we were both standing. Close enough for me to place a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Kissing is not in the plan," she laughed, pushing me towards the bathroom.  
  
"This would be a lot more fun if I didn't have to shower alone," I replied, giving her the eye.  
  
"I don't think so," she smiled. "You're on your own this time."  
  
"This time," I asked getting a glare from her even though I could tell she was enjoying all this. "Fine, but if I drown, you'll have to live with yourself."  
  
"I'll take my chances." she replied, taking a seat on my couch.  
  
"You staying?" I asked wondering why she was still here; giving that this was the final step in her line of torture.  
  
"Sure, wouldn't miss it," she laughed. Now I don't know why but that laugh worried me.  
  
"Miss it? Miss what?" I asked, now standing in the doorway to my bathroom.  
  
"Miss the look on your face when I tell you all about the party last night."  
  
"Oh shit," I thought. The more I tried to remember what'd happened, the worse I felt. What happened at this party any way? Obviously something had happened and I had no memory of it.  
  
"Alex?" I said, hoping my pitiful look would earn me some kindness from her.  
  
"I'll tell you after the shower, now go."  
  
I turned headed into the bathroom. Just as I closed the door, I heard her voice.  
  
"Funny how someone who claims to hate Christmas turns out to be the life of the party." 


	3. Christmas in Camelot 3

"Still here huh? I asked seeing Taylor sitting on my couch.  
  
"Yep," she replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I guess that depends on what happened last night."  
  
"You really don't remember much do you?" she asked, almost too happy with herself.  
  
"Not much, I don't" I admitted. Hell, it wasn't like she already knew I'd had just a little too much to drink.  
  
"Just how much do you remember?" she inquired.  
  
"Well," I thought for a minute. "Let me put it this way, the last thing that I clearly remember was something to do with mistletoe."  
  
"Bos," she said, taking a moment before she continued. "You really don't remember much do you?"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what the hell I did last night?"  
  
"Okay, okay fine," she replied turning to face me, her hands out in front of her almost as if defending herself.  
  
"Well, for starters, I hope Faith is feeling a lot better this morning than you are."  
  
"You telling me that Faith got drunk last night, oh this is just great."  
  
"Well, at first she wasn't drinking but that was before someone challenged her at shots."  
  
"What? No.no way.not Faith. She doesn't do shots. Hell she barely drinks. I mean how many times have you seen her go out with us at Haggerty's."  
  
"It didn't start out with just the two of you. Actually I had a few shots, Kim had a few, Ty had a few, Jimmy had a few, and Faith just sort of joined in at the end."  
  
"Damn Alex," I said, "I have to work with her. Do you have any idea how bad this is gonna be?"  
  
"Oh uh Bos, I think the shots are the least of your problems and it's not just Faith that you should be concerned about facing."  
  
I dropped my head into my hands. In my gut, I had this feeling that the hangover I was now experiencing was the least of what I had to deal with.  
  
"Okay, who should I be concerned with facing and why. Come on. Spill it Taylor."  
  
"Okay for starters, let me just say that Jimmy is just a little pissed at you although its not all your fault."  
  
"And."  
  
"Well you know Jimmy's a little overly protective of Kim at times and I don't think he was too happy with you and Kim and the earlier mentioned mistletoe."  
  
"I kissed Kim?"  
  
"Let's just say you and that mistletoe spent a lot of time together."  
  
"Okay how bout if you just tell me who I didn't kiss."  
  
"Uh well, you didn't kiss Ty or Sully or Jimmy," Alex said making no attempt to hold back a chuckle.  
  
Either I was a glutton for punishment or just too stupid but by this point I was hoping it didn't get much worse. Judging by the look on Alex's face, that was exactly where this was headed.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, one thing that I didn't know about you til last night was that you actually have a nice voice."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"Just that you I had no idea you could actually sing."  
  
"Sing! What the hell! .I don't sing.I don't hum..I don't even whistle for crying out loud."  
  
"Well normally maybe that's probably true, but last night you were definitely singing."  
  
"Would it be stupid of me to ask what it was that I was singing?"  
  
"Well, let me just say that I was wrong about you in another sense. You actually do know the words to several Christmas carols."  
  
"Christmas carols.I was singing Christmas carols?"  
  
"Well not just you..see uh Sully, that man can play a mean piano. And you and Ty did make a nice little duet on a couple of songs. I didn't know Ty could sing either. Tell me something Bosco, what other little talents are you guys at the 55th hiding anyway?"  
  
"This is not funny Taylor. I have to work with these people.on a daily basis."  
  
"Bos, it's not that bad. I mean you weren't the only one singing Christmas carols.  
  
She paused for a moment and one thing I've learned is that a pause is not a good thing. One look at her and she must have read my mind as she continued with her thought.  
  
"Of course you did do a few solos too but by then the crowd was thinning out a bit. I mean by then it was pretty much down to about 30 people."  
  
"And this is supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"Hey don't blame me for something you did Bosco."  
  
"Alright, alright, let's just skip the middle stuff and tell me the worst thing I did."  
  
"Well, that depends on what you consider the 'worst' thing. See as far as everyone was concerned, I say that a certain song sung to a certain person was not a good idea."  
  
I would think that by this time Alex would know better and just tell me what the hell she was talking about. Apparently she'd figured that out too.  
  
"The song was called "You've lost that loving feeling by The Righteous Brothers. You know the song 'you never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips'  
  
Alex glanced up at me seeing the expression on my face. It had to be obvious. Who the hell did I sing that song too?  
  
"Uh Bos, that little song, you sang it to Faith."  
  
"Faith! You've got to be kidding me.you are kidding me right.Taylor.."  
  
"Sorry Bos, but you definitely sang that song to Faith and uh well, she sort of proved you wrong."  
  
By this time I couldn't even look at Taylor anymore. The pain in my head was rapidly returning and I was pacing my apartment. The worse thing was, I had this feeling that it was only going to get worse. Taylor confirmed it, sending me over the edge.  
  
"Uh Bosco, listen, it was just a couple of us who noticed that shortly after you sang that song to Faith, the two of you disappeared. Kim and I found the two of you.that little kiss earlier.the one with the mistletoe.uh, well the two of you put that one to shame."  
  
"Me and Faith? .kissing?.you're telling me I was kissing my partner?"  
  
"Yeah and another five minutes and I think the two of you would have redefined the term partner.if you get my drift."  
  
"This is not happening," I said to myself. I must have said it several times but it didn't help.  
  
"Listen, Bosco, I'd bet that given her condition, Faith isn't remembering this any better than you are."  
  
"So what, with any luck Faith doesn't remember any of this? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"I'm not saying that. What I meant was that when it happened Bos.you and Faith weren't exactly thinking clearly at the time."  
  
"That's not my point," I argued. "My point is.look what I'm saying is that I do a lot of dumb stuff okay. But not Faith.she doesn't deserve this.people like to talk and I don't want her to have to hear people talking about us.not like this."  
  
"Bos, listen okay, it was just me and Kim okay.nobody else was there.nobody else saw the two of you. And Kim and I.we wouldn't do anything to hurt Faith."  
  
"You're sure?" I asked almost pleading.  
  
"I'm sure," Alex reassured me. "Listen..hey, you alright Bos, you're kinda scaring me here."  
  
"Faith's my partner.she has enough to deal with just by being my partner.I just don't want her to have to deal with some clowns giving her a hard time about what happened last night."  
  
"They won't okay? It was just me and Kim who saw it happen and like I said, we wouldn't do anything to hurt Faith."  
  
"I'd never take advantage of her, you know that?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't do that Bos. Listen, you and Faith.I don't know what it is about that woman but for some reason she seems to have some influence on you.God help her I don't know how she puts up with you sometimes but she does. I think everybody should have a best friend. You and Faith, I don't know. You're opposites but you seem to balance one another out."  
  
"She believes in me.for some reason she has this crazy idea that I'm not all bad."  
  
"Hey you can be a good guy" she replied with a serious face. That face changed to that silly grin before she finished her thought. "When you want to be."  
  
I didn't reply, not with words anyway. I'm sure the look on my face said it all.  
  
"Look, I got to get going. Supposed to be at my brother's in an hour." Alex said after glancing at her watch.  
  
"Lucky guy."  
  
"Who? My brother?"  
  
"Yeah him. Does he realize how lucky he is to have you for a sister?"  
  
"I keep trying to tell him that but for some reason, he just doesn't believe me. You got any brothers or sister?"  
  
"No, well I have a brother, no idea where he is though."  
  
"I can just see you as a big brother.poor girl.you'd probably interrogate all her dates."  
  
"What dates?"  
  
"Exactly my point," she said, laughing. "I got to go. I think my work here is done."  
  
"Thanks.for that stuff, whatever it was.and for not telling anyone about." I started to say, still a little embarrassed over what Alex had told me.  
  
"You're welcome.and for the record, any girl would be lucky to have you for a big brother. At least I would."  
  
Having said that, Alex reached out and I gladly accepted the hug she offered.  
  
"Thanks, I got to go too. I need to talk to Faith about last night before she starts remembering things and puts in a request for a new partner."  
  
"Good luck," she offered.  
  
"Thanks...Come on, I'll give you a ride. It's the least I can do." 


	4. Christmas in Camelot 4

The drive to Alex's apartment wasn't all that far but it made my drive to Faith's longer. Just long enough to give me time to think.time to clear my head and figure out what I was going to tell Faith.  
  
I knocked on her door, hoping that she'd answer and not that sorry excuse of a husband. I got my wish when the door opened and there stood Faith, looking a hell of a lot better than I felt.  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Sure, but maybe we should go somewhere else." she replied, causing me to be concerned for her.  
  
"Why? Did something happened between you and Fred?"  
  
"No, Fred's not even here. He took the kids to his parents for Christmas Eve. I was supposed to go too but I wasn't exactly in a mood for a celebration. Spending time with his family is bad enough when I don't have a hangover."  
  
We left her apartment. I told her all about Alex coming by my place, the concoction she'd made and her three-step plan for recovering for hangover. She was semi-familiar with the plan. Turns out Kim had dropped by Faith's. They'd had a long talk about things meaning Faith knew all about what'd happened.  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied, surprising myself as well as Faith. I'd inherited my father's inability to say those words although sometimes it was easier, depended on who I was saying them to.  
  
"Bos, look, neither one of us was too coherent last night," she offered, giving me a way out just like she'd done so many times before.  
  
"No Faith, it doesn't matter that we were drunk."  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Alcohol is no excuse. I hate how Fred treats you when he's drunk."  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"I should have been in control and not treated you the way I did."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"How many times have I complained about how Fred gets drunk and then."  
  
"BOSCO!"  
  
"What?" I yelled back.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop the car."  
  
I watched as she opened the car door, getting out. I saw her walking in my rear view mirror. It's not like we were in a bad area or that it was cold. It was snowing but it wasn't cold. You know how it seems to feel warmer when it snows. Anyway, the next thing I knew she was opening my car door.  
  
"Get out?"  
  
"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I'd known Faith a long time and we'd been through a lot but right now, she was a complete stranger.  
  
"Get out of the car Bosco." she repeated "Come on."  
  
I got out of my car, following Faith as she walked. She was in some kind of a hurry but I caught up to her in no time. We crossed a street, making our way to a park. She sat down on a bench. I took a seat beside her. It was quiet for a minute or two. Eventually, Faith's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you," she said. If you think I was dumbfounded when she told me to stop the car and to get out, you can just imagine how I felt hearing her say those two words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said thank you," she repeated. I'd heard her right but why was she thanking me.  
  
"You've lost me Faith," I said, shaking my head. "What on earth would you have to thank me for?"  
  
"For the song you sang to me last night," she explained looking me in the eye as she continued.  
  
"You couldn't have chosen a better song to sing."  
  
I tried to think.remembering the song Alex had told me that I'd sung to Faith. As I sat there, the words echoed in my mind. You know how it is when someone sings something and it gets stuck in your mind? That's how it was with that song.  
  
You never close your eyes any more When I kiss your lips And there's no tenderness like before In your fingertips You're trying hard not to show it baby But baby, baby I know it  
  
You've lost that loving feeling Oh, that loving feeling You've lost that loving feeling Now it's gone, gone, gone Whoa-oh  
  
Now there's no tenderness In your eyes when I reach for you And girl you're starting to criticize little things I do It makes me just feel like crying baby  
  
"I don't understand," I said, trying to read her face. The look in her eyes was sad and I hated seeing her hurt.  
  
"Bosco, that song.those words.. that's my life.that's me and Fred."  
  
"Faith?" I said her name cause I didn't know what else to say at that moment. What are you supposed to say when you're sitting in a park with your best friend and she tells you that she doesn't love her husband anymore?"  
  
"I sat there last night listening to you sing that song...hell I didn't even know you could sing.all I could see was me and Fred. We don't touch, we don't make love, we hardly even have sex.we don't talk to each other unless it involves the kids...damn Bos, he doesn't even argue with me anymore about quitting my job."  
  
"I'm sorry Faith," I said.  
  
"This morning when I came home.or rather I stumbled home drunk.he didn't say a word. Then this morning he got the kids up, got them ready and left a note on the counter saying they'd be spending Christmas Eve with his parents."  
  
"I didn't realize it was so bad with you guys."  
  
The tension at that moment was pretty thick. Faith was confessing things to me that I had no idea how to deal with. I hadn't dealt with my own parents splitting up and I was not equipped to deal with Faith and Fred's collapsing marriage. I've never been a big fan of winter or snow for that matter, but at that moment, my feelings about snow might have changed forever. The snow on a tree behind us must have gotten too heavy for the branch. As I sat there staring at Faith trying to think of something to say, a blob of snow deposited itself on Faith's head. It startled both of us for a second. Looking at her covered in snow and I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. It was like seeing someone slipping on ice, arms flailing and all. It's not really funny that it's happening but you cant help but laugh. Well, Faith didn't find it all that funny at first, but she had to laugh too. I was just grateful that the tension between us was broken.  
  
"You think that's funny do you?" she said, sliding her hands across the bench, packing the snow together and tossing it at me.  
  
I grabbed her arm, dragging her behind me. What we needed at that moment was to just forget everything that was happening in our lives and have a little fun. For the next half hour or so, we acted like a couple of kids. I pushed her on the swing for awhile, went down the slide a couple times, even impressed her with my ability to cross the monkey bars without breaking my neck. Our last attempt at the slide left something to be desired. I was all prepared to go down alone when she wrapped her arms around my waist. We slid down together, falling in a heap at the bottom. She had the advantage over me as I fell on my back. She used that advantage to cover me in snow.  
  
We should have been cold by this time, but inside I was warmer than I remember being in a long time. Being with Faith had that impact on me. I loved watching her hair blow when she was on the swing. I loved hearing her laugh especially after everything she was going through. Hell, I wouldn't admit it but I loved everything about this woman.  
  
I could have stopped her sooner but she seemed to enjoy burying me in snow and that was alright by me. Eventually I grabbed one arm, then the other, causing her to fall on top of me. Looking into her eyes, I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time.a glimmer of light.  
  
She looked in my eyes as I lost myself in hers. More than anything I wanted to feel her lips on mine.I needed to be loved by this woman.my best friend.hell, Faith is my life and I wanted to share everything I had with her. At that moment, I would have settled for a kiss. Faith had never disappointed me before and she didn't then either. 


	5. Christmas in Camelot 5

From chapter 4:  
  
She looked in my eyes as I lost myself in hers. More than anything I wanted to feel her lips on mine...I needed to be loved by this woman...my best friend...hell, Faith is my life and I wanted to share everything I had with her. At that moment, I would have settled for a kiss. Faith had never disappointed me before and she didn't then either.....  
  
Christmas in Camelot 5/?  
  
"Faith," I started to say before she stopped me. As I felt her cold hands on my face, I let my head drop to one side as she cradled my head in her hands. Her touch was cold but inside I was on fire. I had never had such a desire for any woman in my life. The way she was looking at me was incredible. Her eyes were so gorgeous and the way she looked at me was the purest love I had ever seen. I softly kissed her fingers as she gently guided each one across my lips. As I closed my eyes, she leaned forward, softly pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were incredibly soft, warm and gentle, more than anything I could ever have imagined. Wrapping my arms around her slender waist, I pulled her to me, wanting to be as close to her as I could be without being one. Our kisses continued...still soft...still warm...still filled with desire. As my tongue found her lips, I pressed for entrance. She eagerly allowed me inside and our tongues danced with one another, stopping only when the need for breathing became more urgent than our need for one another.   
  
As I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the snow, she covered me in kisses...my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, my chin, and my neck.  
  
"Oh God Faith," I moaned. Every part of my body was screaming for her touch. I needed her...I wanted her...but I couldn't have her...not like this. I couldn't make love to another man's wife...not even if the other man was Fred.  
  
I fought off every desire I had to take her in my arms and make sweet love to her. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life but I couldn't do it...it couldn't be like this. She deserved more and as painstaking as it was, sharing the most intimate gift I had with her would have to wait.  
  
"Faith," I muttered, my body fighting me for control. For once in my life I had to think with my brain.  
  
"Please Faith, not like this," I managed to say the words. "As much as I want you...as much as I need you...I can't...not like this."  
  
I think she understood what it was that I was trying to say. She stopped kissing me, instead laying her head on my chest. I lay there for several minutes, stroking her hair. I didn't think it was possible but the sunlight shining on her hair made it even more beautiful.  
  
My clothes were soaked, partially from being buried in the snow and partially from feeling Faith's body so close to mine. She must have felt me shiver cause at that moment she rolled off me, got to her feet, reaching out for my hands as she helped me to my feet.  
  
She brushed off what snow remained on my clothes. I think she enjoyed that even more than she did burying me in the snow. I would be lying if I said I didn't' enjoy the feel of her hands on certain areas of my body. Cupping her chin in my hand, I kissed her once more before we made our way back to my car.   
  
It was still snowing by this time but it was a dry snow and it didn't take long to brush the snow from my car windows. I wrapped Faith in a blanket that I kept in my car. I could try to convince you that I kept in there in case of an emergency like with weather such as today's. But I think you know the real reason for a blanket being in my car, especially since I kept it in the back seat.  
  
Somewhere between the park and taking her home, she decided to tell Fred the truth. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea, given that it was Christmas Eve. She insisted and sometimes she was just too darn stubborn to reason with. I think she gets that from me.  
  
It was dark when I dropped her off. I hated dropping her off like this knowing what she had in mind with Fred. I don't know how long I sat outside her apartment, just in case she told Fred and he didn't take it too well. Eventually I left, driving around for a while before going home.  
  
The rest of the night, I spent thinking of Faith. Fortunately my apartment was a mess. Lucky for me the governor had better things to do with his time cause one look at my place and he would have declared it a disaster area. But at least it gave me something to do while I thought about Faith.  
  
I dozed off at some point, doing a lot better than the night before. The next morning I woke up on the couch. I hadn't made it to my bed but at least I hadn't passed out on the floor.  
  
I showered and dressed, grabbing my keys as I headed for ma's. I'd promised to have Christmas dinner with her. Faith had helped me shop for her so I was pretty sure she'd like her presents. She surprised me with a new leather jacket. She'd spent too much money on me just like she always did. I was further surprised when she gave me several more gifts, one for Faith and a couple each for Emily and Charlie. I got the usual "they're the closest thing I have to grandchildren" speech that she'd been giving me for years. Besides she said, Mikey wasn't around...why buy gifts for someone who wont be there to open them. At least Faith and her kids would enjoy the gifts.  
  
I arrived home around six o'clock to find a gift outside my door. I was pretty sure it was safe from thieves since this gift usually wore a badge and carried a gun.  
  
I hugged her without hesitation even though we were standing in the hallway outside my apartment. She took my keys, unlocking my apartment while I juggled the leftovers ma had sent home with me.  
  
She closed the door behind us as I took the leftovers into the kitchen. I returned quickly to see her smiling. God I loved this woman. Just her smile could make my day.  
  
"So what happened last night?" I asked, figuring there was no point beating around the bush.  
  
"We talked," she said, taking a seat beside me on the couch. "It's over. I told Fred I want a divorce."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"You know Bos, I don't remember the last time Fred and I were this honest with one another. The kids were asleep so I figured I could tell him everything...get it all out there on the table and then deal with it.  
  
"I told him about the party and that something had happened there. We have The Righteous Brothers CD with that song on it. I played it for him and then I told him about how you had sung it at the party. I think hearing those words had the same effect on him as it did on me. It's pretty hard to deny what's so obvious. But I talked about it all, everything from how we don't share anything with one another to how we only talk when it involves the kids. We don't live together, we just live under the same roof.  
  
"What'd he say to that?"  
  
"Well it came right out and asked if this had anything to do with you. It was so weird. He's asked me that question so much that I automatically say no, but last night, I told him yes. I think he was surprised when I said that. But I further explained that this only involved you to the point that you were the one who was singing the song. I don't think it mattered who sang those words. He'd listened to the CD just moments before and it had an effect on him too so he couldn't deny me that.   
  
I didn't know what to say to her at this point so I didn't say anything. She continued.  
  
"I told him about yesterday and how you came by the apartment and how we'd sat in the park and talked. I told him about the swings and the slides and the snow and how good it felt to just have some fun. He said something odd at that point. He had this look on his face when I was telling him about the park. I laughed and he said he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard me laugh."  
  
"He was so calm that it almost worried me. He got up and walked around the apartment....from the living room he looked out the window, then he turned around and looked at me. Finally he sat back down. That's when he said it."  
  
"When he said what?"  
  
"He said "we're over aren't we, there's no more us."  
  
"Fred said that? Was he mad when he said it?"  
  
"No, he was very calm, almost like he had expected it. I don't know, maybe he did. Maybe he's known all this for along time. Maybe he realized it before I did and didn't want to admit it. The next thing out of his mouth was that he didn't want to lose his kids."  
  
"His kids?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that he loves Emily and Charlie and he wants to be part of their lives. He doesn't want to be a so-called weekend father. I can't blame him for that. He said that if we could work out a joint custody, he'd be okay with that."  
  
"What about you? Are you okay with joint custody?"  
  
"You know, I didn't think I would be. I mean these are my kids. I carried them for nine months. But I think joint custody will be best for Em and Charlie. I think if Fred and I can do this in a civilized manner, without dragging the kids into some nasty custody battle, then maybe the kids wont get hurt as much. It can't be good for them living the way we do now."  
  
"No, I guess not. I remember when my dad left. I had so much hate for this man. I didn't have a good role model for a father and sometimes I wonder what kind of a father I'll make to my kids. I have no idea what a good marriage is or what makes a father a good father. All I know is what I saw and it wasn't a pretty picture."  
  
"I know Bos. I want Emily and Charlie to grow up and get married and have families of their own. I just don't want them to think that what Fred and I have is a good marriage. That's not what marriage is all about. Maybe it's not too late. Just cause we get a divorce, that doesn't make us bad parents, right?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think a lot of people stay married for the sake of their kids. And sometimes that does the kids more harm than good."  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what Fred and I are doing."  
  
"So you think you and Fred can do this peacefully?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we can. Bos, I told him about us, that I have feelings for you but that I've never acted on them. He didn't question me about it which surprised me. He admitted that there's this lady who goes to his AA meetings. Maybe he has feelings for her like I have feelings for you. He says they've just had coffee a few times after their meetings. Anyway, after we talked, I had this feeling come over me. I think he did too. It was such a relief, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
I wasn't sure of a lot of things at this point but there was something different with Faith. She seemed to be at peace. Considering the feelings I had when I dropped her off the night before, I was relieved that she could end her marriage to Fred without anyone getting hurt. Enough pain had been endured in that house. I never cared for Fred, but if he could do this for Faith and his kids, then I had to respect him for that.  
  
"I take it Fred's home with the kids?"  
  
"Actually, Emily's spending the night with her friend Sarah and Charlie wanted to stay overnight with his friend Adam so I came over here to spend at least part of Christmas with you."  
  
"I'm glad you did cause now I can give you your presents. Plus ma had one for you and a few more for Em and Charlie."  
  
"Your mom is so sweet," Faith said, glancing at the gifts under my tree. Yeah I actually had a tree. It wasn't much but it was a tree. I reached under the tree, pulling out five packages for Faith, including the one from ma.  
  
"All these for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," I replied. "So which one do you want to open first?"  
  
Her answer surprised me.   
  
"Well let me see," she said examining each one carefully. She chose the one ma had wrapped. Obvious it had been wrapped by someone other than me. Mine didn't include ribbons and bows...ma's did. Ma always went all out on wrapping presents.  
  
I watched as she pulled off the bow, then carefully unfastening the ribbon so it wouldn't get broken.  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those people who opens presents with grace. Come on, rip it open...."  
  
"Okay, okay," she said with an evil smile. Having said that she placed the ribbon around my neck and the bow on my chest just above the first button.   
  
"I think maybe I'll open this one first," she said smiling. Not taking her eyes off mine, she unbuttoned the first button of my shirt. With every button she undid, she placed a soft kiss on my chest until she reached the last button. Slowly she pushed my shirt off my shoulders letting it fall. Her lips found mine, each kiss with more passion. Her fingers danced across my shoulders followed by her kisses. The feel of her lips on my now bare skin was enticing. She kissed and licked her way down my body until her tongue found my nipples, alternating between one and the other, driving me crazy as she did. I needed to touch her beautiful body...to feel her skin on mine. Wrapping my arms around her waist, our lips met once more, our tongues in silent battle. As we kissed, my fingers lingered under her sweater, feeling her soft skin for the first time. I continued upwards, bringing her sweater with me until I pulled it over her head. Her bra soon joined her sweater as I unfastened it with one hand. Sliding it off her shoulders, my fingers grazed her breasts causing both of us to moan. Kissing her lips once more, then moving onto her neck, her shoulders as I gently massaged her breasts with my hands. Taking one breast in my mouth, I bathed it with my tongue, gently sucking on her nipples as they peaked. My hands were busy as well, rubbing her nipples between my thumb and finger while my other free hand found the button of her jeans.  
  
I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. Faith had found her way to the button of my jeans. She'd moved her hands down my body til I was rocking against her hand, my body aching for her touch. She didn't keep me waiting and I was all too anxious to free certain parts of my anatomy from the confines on my jeans. Not one to waste time, she removed my jeans and underwear in one quick action. I lay back on the couch as she made her way down my body once more, lingering momentarily at my neck, nipples and stomach; down one thigh and up the other before taking my throbbing penis in her mouth. The first touch of her tongue was almost all it took but I managed to last a little longer before reaching my first orgasm.  
  
It took just one touch of her hand to make me hard again. I never wanted a woman more than I wanted Faith.  
  
"Faith," I managed between moans. Together we removed the rest of her clothes. I wasted no time placing kisses all over her body; her lips, her neck, her breasts, her nipples, and her stomach before my tongue found her womanhood and I tasted her for the first time. I knew she wasn't going to last long and I was right. She reached her first orgasm soon after although later she would tell me that her first one had occurred much earlier.   
  
"Bos, I need you, make love to me."  
  
"Faith," was all I managed to say before my penis found the warmth between her legs. She was tight but just perfect as if our bodies were made for each other. Almost instantly we found a rhythm. Wrapping her legs around my back, I thrust in deeper.  
  
Between her moans and mine, I kissed her sweet lips over and over as our bodies moved in perfect unison. It wasn't much longer til I felt my world tilt. We reached our second orgasm together as I shot my hot seed inside her. I collapsed on top of her, my body more fulfilled than it had ever been.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bos," Faith replied, kissing the top of my head.  
  
Looking into her eyes for just a moment before kissing her sweet lips. "Merry Christmas Faith." 


End file.
